Para sempre e Sempre
by Nan3da
Summary: Stella e Mac querem mais do que uma amizade. E o que acontece? Só lendo pra saber.
1. Chapter 1

Csi Nova York Fanfic

Chapter 1:

Estava chovendo forte em Nova York. Relâmpagos, trovões e a cidade estava sem energia. Stella estava em seu apartamento sozinha. Estava quieta. Quase sem respirar. Mac estava em seu apartamento procurando alguma vela.

- Droga quando mais preciso não tenho. – resmungou.

"_Será que a Stella está sem energia também?"_ – pensou – _"Será que ela está bem?"_

Ele olhou para o telefone e sem pensar ligou para o apartamento da amiga. Stella não conseguia se mover da cama. Se alguém quisesse falar com ela que ligasse no celular que estava segurando. Mac ligou para o celular dela. No primeiro toque ela atendeu:

"- Stella, tudo bom?

- Ah oi Mac. Tudo bem sim e você? – era mentira não estava tudo bem estava em pânico.

- Também. Está em casa?

- Estou... – respondeu com um aperto no coração. Um relâmpago.

- Está sem energia?

- Estou. E você?

- Também.

- Hum... Quer vir no meu apê?

- Ta bom."

Depois de vinte minutos a campainha tocou. Stella com muito custo se levantou da cama e abriu a porta.

- Oi Stell – cumprimentou-a com um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi Mac. Entre.

Ele entrou e se sentou no sofá. Stella pegou uma vela e ascendeu.

- Não trocou de roupa ainda? – perguntou Mac um tanto surpreso.

- Ahn, não. Vou trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou trajando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de manga cumprida.

Ela escutou um barulho e logo depois um flash de luz. Outro relâmpago. Stella prendeu a respiração. Escutou um estrondo forte. Um trovão. Ela pulou.

- Tem medo de trovões e relâmpagos? – perguntou em tom brincalhão.

- Não – mentiu.

"_Pra que que eu menti? Ele vai descobrir mesmo"_ – pensou Stella se sentando do lado de Mac no sofá. O silêncio tomou conta do local. Um relâmpago seguido de um trovão. Stella grudou em Mac e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Stell... Calma. – consolou-a. Ele a abraçou e deu um beijo na testa.

- É bobo, eu sei. Mas eu tenho um trauma infantil. – explicou-se chateada e envergonhada por fazer aquele "showzinho'.

- Não é bobo. Você tem medo. Não chora não – pediu.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Como conseguiu esse trauma infantil? – perguntou curioso.

- No orfanato as meninas brutamontes me trancavam em um tipo de porão quando chovia. Ficava tudo escuro e tinha goteiras. Cada gota que caía era uma lágrima que saía de meus olhos e eu já tinha medo de trovões e relâmpagos. E aí eu me ferrava quando saía do porão. As mulheres do orfanato me davam detenção por ficar vagando por aí na chuva.

- Oh Stell... Você é tão forte. Trabalha todo dia vendo estupradores e assassinos.

Outro trovão seguido de relâmpago. Stella ficou mais perto de Mac. Abraçando-o mais forte.

- E como você fica quando está sozinha? Quando tem chuva com relâmpagos e trovões?

- Eu, bom... Não saio da cama. Fico chorando. E esperando que tudo passe. – respondeu ficando vermelha.

Mac a viu ficar vermelha. A vela estava iluminando-os.

- Me conte do que tem medo – pediu Stella.

- Porque quer saber? – perguntou.

- Para não me sentir sozinha no quesito medo – respondeu.

Ela se desvencilhou de Mac.

- Eu tenho medo de estragar a minha amizade com a pessoa que amo – respondeu ficando vermelho. Ele olhou para os pés.

- Você ama alguém? – perguntou Stella com ciúmes.

- Amo.

- Hum...

- Quem é? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ninguém importante – respondeu tentando sair do assunto. – E você, a quem esse coraçãozinho pertence?

Ela não respondeu de início. Não queria mentir, mas não queria contar.

- Ninguém importante – respondeu igual a ele.

- Hum... Estou todo molhado sentado no seu sofá e você me abraçou. Trouxe uma blusa, posso trocar?

- Claro – respondeu desanimada.

Ele pegou de dentro de uma sacola plástica - que ela nem tinha visto – uma blusa branca. Mac tirou a blusa que usava - e não deixou de notar que Stella o observava com curiosidade – e vestiu a que trouxe.

- Sou bonito? – perguntou sorridente.

Stella balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele ficou contente em saber que Stella o achava bonito.

- Quer comer algo? – perguntou Stella depois de alguns minutos tentando controlar o medo que surgia cada vez que um relâmpago ou trovão aparecia.

- Trouxe pão de mel, você gosta?

- Adoro – respondeu salivando.

- Achei que gostasse. – comentou tirando o pão de mel de dentro da sacola e abrindo.

- O que mais você trouxe? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Chocolate, coca-cola, biscoito de polvilho, bala de todos os sabores menos banana e chiclete. Ahn também trouxe duas maças.

- Uau.

- Pão de mel ou outra coisa?

- Pão de mel.

Ela pegou e começou a comer. Logo depois eles pegaram a barra de chocolate. Mac passou o polegar pela face de Stella.

- Estava sujo, aliás, ainda está. – explicou-se.

Ele se aproximou dela. E ela dele. Logo ele encostou os lábios dele nos dela. Começou com um selinho, mas logo aprofundaram o beijo. O chocolate foi largado na sala. E eles foram para o quarto dela.

Ele a colocou na cama com cuidado. Começou a tirar cada peça de roupa dela. E ela as dele. Logo ele estava dentro dela. Eles se amaram e acabaram dormindo.

No dia seguinte ele acordou com um peso sobre seu peito. Ele a tirou com cuidado de cima dele. Ele se vestiu e foi embora deixando uma Stella dormindo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stella acordou sozinha. Olhou no relógio e viu que estava atrasada, mas não queria trabalhar hoje, estava chateada por Mac tê-la deixado sem explicações. E ainda chovia, o céu estava escuro com trovões e relâmpagos. Nada melhorara. Ela pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Lindsay avisar Mac que não iria trabalhar hoje.

Ela ficou na cama deitada deixando lágrimas caírem até dar vontade de ir ao banheiro. Ela se levantou, fez as necessidades, colocou um pijama de ursinhos e pegou o seu ursinho de pelúcia Ted que estava no chão do quarto.

- Ted eu te amo. Só você não me machuca – disse ao urso.

Ela deitou na cama se cobriu com o edredom e ficou pensando na noite que passara com Mac.

No laboratório...

- Então ela não vem? – perguntou Mac confuso e surpreso.

- Foi o que eu disse, não? – retrucou Lindsay.

- Ok. Faz um favor a mim?

- Claro.

- Diz pro Sheldon levar o Danny com ele aqui nesse endereço. – pediu Mac mostrando um papel a ela – E você tem um caso solo. – completou entregando um papel a ela.

- Ok. E você?

- Só temos esses casos e vocês dão conta e eu tenho que dar uma olhada nas papeladas e blábláblá.

- Ta ok então.

Mac entrou em sua sala. Trancou a porta e pegou o telefone e discou o número de Stella. Tocou uma, duas, três, várias vezes, mas nada. Ele ligou no celular. Desligado.

- Stella o que houve? Será que ela está com medo dos trovões e dos relâmpagos? A energia voltou. – perguntava Mac. – Será que devo ir lá? Será que ela está lá?Acho que ela não saiu.

Ele saiu de sua sala apreçado. Pegou o carro e foi ao apartamento de Stella. Ele bateu na porta e nada. Ele girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Ele entrou e viu que estava tudo como ele deixara. Foi para o quarto e viu Stella deitada na cama. Ele ficou observando-a da porta. Ele ouviu um trovão e viu Stella se encolher mais do que já estava encolhida. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele quando ele foi abraçá-la.

- Estou aqui. Calma – disse Mac.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou fraca.

Ele viu o quanto ela estava vulnerável. Com medo.

- Vim te ver. – respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

"_Como 'vir te ver'? Ele me machucou. O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_ – pensou Stella.

- Você nunca falta. Queria ter certeza que estava bem – explicou Mac.

- Como entrou? – perguntou Stella tentando mudar de assunto.

- Do mesmo jeito que fui embora. – respondeu.

- É... Ir embora. – comentou mais chateada.

- Stell você não está chateada por eu ter ido embora? – perguntou fazendo carinho na cabeça de Stella.

- Me esclarece uma coisa: o que foi a noite passada?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempinho. Queria escolher as palavras certas.

- Pra você, o que foi a noite passada? – perguntou olhando nos olhos de Stella.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – respondeu engolindo seco. – Mas o que você sentiu? Amor, diversão, prazer, alegria, felicidade, infelicidade?

- Stella você me ama?

- Eu só vou responder assim que responder minha pergunta.

- Amor, alegria, felicidade, prazer – respondeu ficando vermelho, primeiramente nas orelhas e depois na face.

Ele se desvencilhou dela, deixando-a se sentar mais confortavelmente.

- Eu venho te amando há algum tempo. Só que você nunca olhou para mim e então eu fiquei confusa em relação à noite passada, pois você nunca demonstrou interesse em mim. – respondeu ficando vermelha nas bochechas.

Ele tirou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo de Stella e logo em seguida passou o polegar pela face dela. Eles estavam a centímetros um do outro, centímetros que viraram milímetros a cada vez que seus rostos se aproximavam. Em questão de segundos eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.

- Stell, porque não me disse antes sobre esse sentimento?

- Nunca tive coragem. – respondeu gemendo. Outro relâmpago.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou espontaneamente.

- Sim.

Eles se beijaram de novo, mas foram interrompidos pelo celular de Mac.

"- Mac – atendeu.

- Hey, onde você está Mac? Estou te procurando pelo lab inteiro – disse Lindsay.

- Não estou no lab, estou em uma cena – mentiu.

- Hum... Quer ajuda? É que já terminei o meu caso. – explicou-se.

- Deixe o relatório em minha mesa e vá ajudar no caso do Sheldon.

- Ok – respondeu."

- Quem era? – perguntou Stella

- Lindsay. Despachei ela.

- Quer comer algo? – perguntou mudando e assunto.

- Só quero ficar com você.

- Abunde-se.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Stella apoiou a cabeça no ombro do novo namorado. Eles estavam de mãos dadas. Stella pegou Ted e o colocou em seu colo.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Mac apontando para o urso e pelúcia marrom que sorria.

- É o Ted, meu companheiro desde a faculdade – respondeu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Já tinham se passado um mês desde o começo do namoro deles. Somente a equipe sabia do romance entre eles.

O casal estava no apartamento de Mac. Estavam na sala conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Mac queria perguntar sobre o passado dela no orfanato, mas tentara uma vez, há alguns anos conversar com ela sobre isso. Ela ficou de cara amarrada o resto da semana.

- Anda – pediu Stella olhando para ele – Pode perguntar.

- Você não vai brigar comigo ou ficar de cara amarrada se eu perguntar?

- Dependendo a pergunta vou ficar sim. Dependendo não.

- Espero que não fique. É que estou curioso. Não responde se não quiser, ok?

- Ok.

- Você pode me contar sobre sua infância? – perguntou receoso.

- Não vou poder esconder de você para sempre sobre meu passado.

Ele a observou curioso. Stella olhou para a televisão e algumas lágrimas apareceram nos olhos.

- Não sei como fui parar no orfanato. Eu só tenho alguns flashs de quando era pequena. Algumas pessoas me encarando, é a lembrança mais antiga que tenho. Depois me lembro de quando tinha uns quatro anos. Brincando com meus dedos esperando um casal me buscar para passar o final de semana na casa eles. Depois me lembro de estar em um quarto com brinquedos e com roupas legais. Não me lembro bem. Lembro quando cumpria as detenções por "aprontar". Eu nunca aprontava, jogavam a culpa em mim. Um dia a minha amiga foi adotada. Ela estava esperando na sala de TV. Eu estava de castigo cumprindo uma detenção. A mulher que cuidava de nós me disse: "crianças educadas e comportadas recebem bons pais e crianças como você vão apodrecer na vida."

Ela começou a chorar. Mac foi abraçá-la, mas ela o impediu.

- Não! Vou terminar de contar! Eu era desprezada. Quando adultos iam ver as crianças eles apontavam para mim e diziam:" nossa como ela é feia". Ou "olha os cabelos delas, são horríveis" convivia com isso diariamente. Eu suportava. Nunca fui feliz lá. Meninas mais velhas adoravam me irritar. Um dia eu perguntei qual era o problema delas comigo e elas responderam: "É mais o fato de você existir, se é que me entende". Na adolescência me senti mais só do que nunca. Sem amigos, sem família, e acreditava que não tinha futuro que nem diziam para mim. Tentei extrair alguma coisa sobre meu passado com a diretora do orfanato, mas ela não disse muito. Ela disse: "você veio para cá com um ano e meio." Única informação de como fui parar lá. Quando completei 18 anos fui enxotada de lá com a roupa do corpo. E aí comecei a me virar.

Mac a abraçou. Ele não sabia a realidade dela. Ele teve outra realidade.

- Mac, não me deixa sozinha, por favor – pediu por fim.

- Nunca.

Depois de um tempo eles voltaram a falar sobre coisas banais.

- Estou com fome – disse Stella.

- Hum... O que quer comer? – perguntou se levantando e puxando-a.

- Algo que mate a fome.

- Então você quer matar quem está te matando?

- Isso mesmo.

- Pizza?

- Pode ser.

- Pizza de calabresa?

- Haham.

Eles foram para a cozinha do apartamento e Mac perguntou:

- Vou pedir para entregar, quer beber o que?

- O que você vai beber?

- Vou fazer um suco de morango com leite e leite condensado para mim e você?

- Esse suco aí.

- Só a pizza então.

Eles se beijaram e então Mac ligou para a pizzaria entregar uma pizza na casa dele.

- Então, amanhã estamos de folga. O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Mac.

- Eu não sei. Só o meu chefe não ligar para eu ir resolver um caso no lab... – respondeu brincando.

- É, esse chefe seu deve ser muito chato mesmo... – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- É, ele é um pé no saco. – respondeu as gargalhadas.

A pizza tinha chegado.

- Pega para mim, por favor – pediu Mac colocando os pratos na mesa.

- Ok.

Stella abriu a porta e tomou um susto com a pessoa na sua frente.

- Stella? – perguntou o entregador – Estou no apartamento certo?

- Está – respondeu decidida – Quanto é?

- Você vai fingir que não me conhece?

- Aqui, pode ficar com o troco – disse entregando o dinheiro para o entregador.

- Stella, vai me ignorar?

- Você acabou com minha vida. Me da a pizza! – respondeu baixo e irritada.

Ele entregou a pizza a ela. Ela fechou a porta e voltou para a cozinha como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Demorou... – comentou Mac

- Ele estava enrolado com o troco e aí disse para ele ficar com o troco – mentiu.

- Hum...

Eles comeram a pizza com calma, mas Stella se sujou de molho.

- Está sujo – disse Mac limpando para ela.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos para o quarto?

- Claro.

Eles foram para o quarto, lá eles ficaram só nas carícias. Stella de repente colocou a mão na boca.

- Estou enjoada. – disse indo ao banheiro.

Ela olhou para o vaso sanitário e botou os bofes para fora.

- Stell você está bem?

- Agora estou – respondeu lavando a boca na pia.

- Vou te levar ao hospital – disse Mac.

- Não precisa – apressou-se em dizer.

- Ok, se você se sentir mal ou algo assim vou te levar para o hospital.

- Estou bem. – assegurou-lhe. – Mac acho que vou para casa – informou-lhe.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, eu ligo quando chegar em casa.

- Tudo bem.

Eles se beijaram e Stella foi embora, mas não para casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Stella foi até a pizzaria onde Mac tinha pedido a pizza para jantarem.

- Oi, onde está o entregador? – perguntou Stella a recepcionista.

- Ali – respondeu apontando para um homem no canto do local.

- Obrigada.

Stella foi em direção a ele e o cutucou:

- Hey, quero que saiba que não quero nada com você. Tenho namorado e estou feliz, estou grávida. Fique longe de mim. E você sabe muito bem o porquê – despejou Stella ao homem.

Stella saiu de lá e deu de cara com Mac.

- Não ia para casa? – perguntou confuso.

- Já estou indo – respondeu seca.

- Stella, espera, eu vi você falando com o entregador de pizza. O que houve? – perguntou Mac a seguindo até o carro dela.

- Nada. Nada que valha a pena ser comentado.

- Da onde você o conhece? – perguntou enquanto ela entrava no carro.

- De nenhum lugar – respondeu dando partida no carro.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou.

- Você está mentindo para mim. – disse ele olhando para ela.

Ela estava parada no sinal que estava fechado.

- Não, porque eu mentiria para você? Meu coração é só seu. E você sabe. Está tendo crise de ciúmes.

- Realmente, devo estar tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Não é normal sua namorada falar para você que vai para a casa e a encontra em uma pizzaria falando com o entregador. É normal?

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Que você está me traindo – respondeu impaciente quando o carro voltou a se movimentar.

Ela freou o carro com força e fez com que Mac tivesse que se segurar para não bater a cabeça.

- Está sendo ridículo. – disse Stella voltando a se movimentar. – Eu te amo. Você é o único.

- Quem é ele?

- Ele foi um cara que namorei por medo. Ele batia nas mulheres. Ficou satisfeito em saber quem é ele?

- Agora que ficou mais estranho: minha namorada ir conversar com o ex.

- Quer saber: pense o que quiser. Não vou mais lhe contar nada.

- E o que disse a ele? – perguntou irritado.

- Que era para me esquecer, eu disse a ele que tinha namorado e que estava feliz! – berrou atordoada.

- Eu acho que não. Acho que você disse a ele que o amava! – berrou em resposta.

- Saia agora do meu carro. – berrou mais alto ainda.

- Acabou/Acabou – disseram junto as lágrimas.

Mac saiu do carro. Stella engoliu o choro e foi para sua casa.

POV Stella Bonasera

Da onde ele tirou essa ideia de que eu o estava traindo? Eu nunca o trairia. Nunca. Onde estão as chaves? Ah achei...

Eu não acredito que nós terminamos. Eu estou grávida dele. Fiz um exame de sangue. Eu ia contar para ele amanhã.

Deitei na minha cama e abracei o Ted. Comecei a chorar. Ele é meu chão. Meu teto. Minha segurança. Meu eu. A dor dele é minha dor. Os sentimentos dele são meus também. Ele me completa. Minha família. Meu amor. O único amor.

Como que vai ser e agora em diante?

POV Mac Taylor.

Peguei um taxi e fui buscar meu carro na pizzaria. Voltei para casa arrasado. Estava perdido. Não acredito que rompi com Stella. A minha Stella. Mas será que ela estava realmente me traindo? Ela mentiria para mim? Será que fui egoísta ao julgá-la pelo que penso ter visto? O que eu fiz, hein?

Joguei-me na cama. Olhei para o teto e me levantei logo em seguida. Abri o guarda-roupa e comecei a procurar por um pijama qualquer. Me despi e vesti o meu pijama. Olhei para o meu desorganizado guarda-roupa e vi uma peça um tanto estranha para mim. Uma blusa rosa feminina. Era da Stella. Peguei a peça ao levei ao meu rosto. Estava com o cheiro ela.

POV Off.

No dia seguinte Stella acordou abatida. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e viu que estava com a cara inchada de tanto chorar.

- Que bom – ironizou.

Voltou ao quarto, pegou uma roupa mais velha para ficar em casa e foi tomar banho. Ficou em baixo da água quente durante dez minutos, depois começou a realmente tomar banho.

- Agora é só eu e meu baby.

Mac acordou e se lembrou da noite anterior. Culpou-se mentalmente de novo por ter dito todas aquelas coisas a Stella. Levantou-se e foi preparar algo para comer. Olhou a embalagem da pizza em cima da mesa e ficou parado pensando sobre a noite anterior.

- O que eu fiz?

Stella pegou seu notebook e o colocou em cima da cama. Abriu o MSN. Lindsay estava on line e Mac acabou de entrar.

Lindsay: Oi, tudo bom?

Stella: Oi, vou levando.

Lindsay: O que houve? Brigaram?

Stella: Como você sabe?

Lindsay: Somente supus. Mas e como vocês estão agora?

Stella: Nós terminamos :'(

Lindsay: OH! Vocês se dão tão bem, o que aconteceu?

Stella: Ele acha que eu o traí. Mas eu NÃO o traí. Tentei dizer isso a ele, mas ele é muito cabeça dura e não me ouviu.

Lindsay: Chama ele para conversar, ele está on.

Stella: Não. Eu o bloqueie.

Lindsay: Eu não entendo vocês. Ele está conversando comigo.

Stella: Hum...

Lindsay: Ele está me contando que vocês terminaram. E que foi a maior burrice da vida dele.

Stella: Não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele agora. Vou sair, onde você está?

Lindsay: No lab, estou sem caso.

Stella: Hum... Vou ficar aí com você um pouco. Não quero ficar em casa.

Lindsay: ok ok.

Stella: X.O.X.O

Stella saiu do MSN. Se trocou e foi ao lab. Ela passou em frente a sala de Mac e o viu ali. Ele tinha acabado de chegar. Stella foi em direção a sala de descanso e encontrou Lindsay teclando no notebook.

- Hey. – cumprimentou Lindsay.

- Hey – cumprimentou desanimada.

- Pela sua cara tem coisas mais além de terem terminado. – disse desligando o note.

- Como está meu rosto?

- Inchado. – respondeu fazendo careta.

- Que bom – ironizou.

- O que tem Stella? – perguntou olhando para a amiga.

- Nada – mentiu

- Você mente muito mal.

- É que não quero que ninguém saiba.

- Eu não sou ninguém. O que é?

Stella sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Estou grávida do Mac. Não conte a ninguém, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Já tinham se passado um mês desde o fim do namoro deles. Estavam mais fechados. Stella ainda não contara sobre o bebê, não por falta de tentar. Toda vez que ia contar ele nunca podia ouvir. Estavam voltando de uma cena. Estavam cansados. Estavam no mesmo carro e estava chovendo forte. Stella tentava não olhar para Mac. E ele tentava não olhar para ela. Ela tentava se mostrar forte em relação aos trovões e relâmpagos, mas ela sabia que sua coragem de ficar normal estava por um fio. Um guarda disse para eles se abrigarem em um motel que tinha a uns 15km. Estava tudo alagado e a ponte que eles iam usar tinha desabado. Só tinham a opção de ir ao motel.

Chegaram no motel e a recepcionista os informou que teriam que dividir quarto. Todos estavam indo lá.

- Tudo bem – disse Mac pegando a chave.

Eles entraram no quarto e ficaram desconfortáveis.

- Vou tomar banho antes que acabe a energia – disse Stella entrando no banheiro.

- Ok.

Ela tomou banho e vestiu um roupão que tinha no banheiro já que sua roupa estava encharcada.

Ela saiu do banheiro e viu Mac deitado na cama.

- Vou tomar banho agora – disse entrando no banheiro o mais rápido possível.

Ela se sentou no sofá que tinha e viu que sua blusa não secara nem um pouquinho. Torceu um pouco a blusa e colocou atrás da mini-geladeira. Se sentou na cama e ficou imóvel. Só se mexeu quando Mac saiu do banheiro.

- Não tem uma troca de roupa? – perguntou a Stella

- Não, usei a minha hoje no lab. – respondeu suspirando.

- Quer a minha?

- Não precisa.

- Não, tome. Posso ficar somente de calça.

Disse tirando a blusa verde e entregando a ela.

- Vou lá vestir.

Ela entrou no banheiro quando a energia acabou. Ela vestiu a blusa rapidamente e saiu de lá.

- Vou ver se está tudo bem – avisou Mac saindo do quarto.

Stella olhou para o céu e gemeu.

"_Qualquer dia menos hoje"_ – pensou.

Ela escutou alguém entrando no quarto.

- Mac? – chamou preocupada.

- Oi – respondeu jogando um cobertor para ela.

- Ahn, obrigada.

- De nada.

Ele se deitou na cama ao lado dela.

- Vou dormir, boa noite – falou Stella se deitando para o lado contrário de Mac.

- Também. Bons sonhos. – respondeu se deitando para o lado contrário de Stella.

Eles não dormiram. Stella ficou bem quietinha e encolhida debaixo das cobertas. Mac ficou em silêncio.

"_Não vou chorar, não vou chorar e não vou chorar. Já estou chorando. Só que em silêncio. Sinto tanta falta dele, ficar aqui com ele e não poder tocá-lo é torturante."_ – pensou Stella.

"_Será que ela está bem? Queria tê-la em meus braços agora. Toda vez que chove forte ela chora. Será que ela está chorando agora? Ela tem estado diferente, mais... Mais... Mais diferente."_ – pensou Mac.

Ele escutou Stella "chupar" o nariz. _"Ela está chorando, definitivamente"_ – pensou Mac. Por um instante ele sentiu uma pontada no peito de vontade de abraçá-la.

- Stell, você está... Hum... Bem? – perguntou por fim.

- Estou – respondeu fraquinha. – Estou um pouco enjoada.

- O que está te enjoando?

- Não sei, acho que vou...

Ela se levantou correndo e foi em direção ao banheiro vomitar. Mac se levantou e a seguiu. Segurou os cabelos dela. Quando ela parou de vomitar percebeu que Mac estava lá. Ela foi até a pia – tateando – e enxaguou a boca com um enxágüe bocal.

- Stell você está bem? – perguntou tentando olhar para ela.

- Estou – respondeu mais acordada.

Eles saíram do banheiro e deitaram na cama novamente. Depois de uns minutos em silêncio Stella sentiu a mão de Mac tocar a sua. O coração de Stella começou a bater mais forte. Ele brincou com os dedos dela. Ele achava que Stella estava dormindo. Mac levou a mão dela até seus lábios e deu um beijo.

- Ah Stella se você soubesse o quanto sinto sua falta... Fui um idiota naquele dia. Me culpo todos os dias. Não sei se conseguiria dizer isso para você (quando estivesse acordada), acho que não tenho cara para pedir perdão. Estou com vergonha.

Stella escutou tudo atentamente, não queria acabar com a "felicidade" dele de achar que ela estava dormindo.

- Mac tenho uma coisa para contar para você – disse Stella.

- Você está acordada? – perguntou largando a mão dela rapidamente.

"_Idiota. Idiota. Ela estava acordada... Ela deve me achar um retardado"_ – pensou Mac ficando vermelho.

- Estou... Mac... Hum... – ela queria escolher as palavras certas – Estou. Grávida.

- De quem? – perguntou sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Você.

Ele não sabia o que falar.

- De um mês e duas semanas. – contou a ele temendo o que ele ia dizer depois – Eu queria ter te contado antes, mas você nunca deixava. – explicou sentindo desespero.

- Eu. Vou. Ser. Pai? – perguntou Mac assustado.

- Vai – respondeu receosa.

- Stella eu não sei o que falar

- O que você disse agora pouco sobre seus sentimentos, aquilo é verdade?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

- Eu preciso colocar os pensamentos em ordem – disse Mac.

- Tudo bem – respondeu se sentindo mais leve por ter contado sobre o bebê.

- Desde quando você sabe disso?

- Há algum tempinho. – respondeu nervosa

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Você nunca dava brecha para contar. – explicou sentindo os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Por que devo achar que esse filho é meu?

- Porque eu não dormi com mais nenhum homem desde que terminamos. – respondeu se sentindo desesperada.

- Você não toma pílula?

- Não é 100% confiável. Você sabe disso.

- Como vou saber que não está mentindo?

- Por que eu mentiria para você? Acha que vomitei por que quis? Acha que estou engordando por que quis? – ela começou a chorar. – Você não me ama mais. – concluiu.

- Stell não começa com essa história de não te amar mais. Mas um filho? Estou velho, oras.

- É isso? Você não quer filhos por causa de números?

A energia voltou. Mac não sabia o que responder. Ela estava com razão.

- Você vai assumir essa criança? – perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

- Vou – respondeu com firmeza.

- Do que é que você está reclamando criaturinha de meu Deus? – perguntou indignada.

- De não ter você por perto – murmurou olhando para baixo.

- O que eu tenho a ver com o bebê? – perguntou tentando entender aquela situação embaraçosa.

- Não sei – respondeu ficando vermelho.

- O que aconteceu naquele dia? Nunca ficou claro para mim.

- Nunca ficou claro para mim também. Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Fiquei com medo de te perder para aquele homem.

- Você ouviu quando eu te contei quem ele era?

- Um ex seu.

- Que namorei por medo. Ele me batia.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Você ouviu o que queria ouvir – disse Stella.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Me sinto um estúpido de primeira qualidade. – confessou. – Eu terminei com a pessoa que mais amei em toda a minha vida por ciúmes. – disse se levantando e olhando em direção a janela os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. – Você deve me odiar.

"_Eu a perdi. Eu a perdi sem motivo"_ – pensou Mac.

Ele sentiu alguém o abraçando por trás. Era Stella.

- Shiii. Não chora não. Fomos dois idiotas. Nos machucamos sem motivos. Agimos como duas crianças. – sussurrou Stella em seu ouvido.

Ele se virou para ela e deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Eu te perdi? – perguntou olhando para ela que agora tinha colocado os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Só se você não me quiser mais – respondeu sorrindo docilmente.

- Você aceita namorar comigo de novo?

- Você sabe a resposta.

- Mas eu quero ouvir novamente

- Sim, sim e sim.

Eles se beijaram. Estavam matando a saudade.

- Senti muito a sua falta – disse Stella a Mac.

- Eu também. Não tem ideia o quanto.

Stella colocou a mão dele na barriga dela.

- Não dá para sentir ainda. Mas quero que conheça todas as sensações. – explicou Stella.

- É o meu bebê. Meu filho.

- Filha – corrigiu.

- Como sabe?

- Sinto que é uma menininha.

- Hum... Você é tão diferente. Acho que foi por isso que amei você.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Depois aquela noite no hotel eles tinham voltado. Estavam mais grudados que antes. Mac tinha a pedido em casamento e ela aceitara. Eles se casaram na igreja e no papel. O casal comprou uma casa onde teriam que caber duas crianças, pois Stella estava já de três meses e tinha descoberto que estava de gêmeos. Estavam em uma felicidade só.

- Estou tão ansiosa – disse Stella se sentando no sofá novo da sala nova.

- Eu também. – concordou fazendo o mesmo que Stella.

- Nunca me imaginei mamãe. Eu não sei nem fazer o meu prato de comida, será que vou dar conta?

- Eu sei cozinhar, e acho que vamos dar conta.

Tinham se passado cinco meses e Stella já estava com um barrigão. Os bebês iam nascer antes dos nove meses. Iam nascer hoje.

- O dia chegou – disse Stella.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Mac tentando acalmá-la.

- Vai dar.

Um dia depois Stella teve alta do hospital, mas as crianças iam ficar mais um dia lá.

- Repete o porquê de eu não poder levar meus bebês para casa – pediu Stella a Mac.

Eles estavam olhando os bebês pelo vidro da sala.

- Porque as crianças nasceram prematuras e podem pegar algum vírus e ficar na incubadora vai ajudá-las e eu não me lembro o longo discurso do médico. Talvez as crianças saiam amanhã. – repetiu Mac pela décima vez.

Ela observou os bebês de novo e saiu. Seguida por Mac. Eles foram para o apartamento de Mac.

- Mac quero meus bebês.

- Também quero nossos filhos aqui. Mas se é para a saúde deles...

Eles estavam deitados na cama. Stella se virou para Mac e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Te amo – disse a ele.

- Também.

No dia seguinte foram buscar os bebês. Eram um menino e uma menina.

- Ahn, como vão se chamar? – perguntou Stella.

- Eu gosto de Erick.

- Eu também. Eu gosto de Allison.

- Também gosto. Erick e Allison?

- Pode ser.

Eles seguravam os bebês com cuidado. Assinaram a papelada e foram embora.

- Ahn... Mac, estou tão feliz! – comentou Stella olhando para os bebês que dormiam nos berços.

- Stella você me faz feliz.

Ele a abraçou por trás. Ficaram olhando os bebês dormirem e depois foram para o quarto.

- Ahn vamos ao lab amanhã? – perguntou Stella a Mac que estava colocando pijama.

- Se você quiser... Tirei dois dias, sabe? É que quero ficar com vocês um pouco.

- Sei sim... Mac você vai me ajudar com as crianças, não vai?

- Vou sim. No que poder ajudar vou ajudar. – assegurou-lhe.

- Oh, você é tão amável.

Ele sorriu e bateu a mão no colchão fazendo sinal para ela se deitar com ele.

- Isso está cheirando safadeza – comentou Stella se deitando na cama e se aconchegando em Mac.

Ele a abraçou e cheirou seu cabelo.

- Eu te amo – disse a ela.

- Eu também – respondeu bocejando.

- Pode me beijar?

- Nem precisava perguntar. – respondeu se virando para ele.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, um beijo calmo e romântico. Só pararam quando o ar foi necessário. Se encararam e se abraçaram.

- Eu te amo – disse Mac a ela novamente.

Logo após escutaram um choro infantil vir do quarto dos bebês.

- Vou lá e já volto – disse Stella a ele.

Ele respondeu com um sinal de "ok'. Stella entrou no quarto dos filhos e viu que Erick estava chorando. Pegou o bebê no colo e o levou para seu quarto.

- Ele está com fome... Eu acho – disse Stella se sentando com cuidado na cama.

E o bebê chorava mais e mais.

- Stella eu acho que ele quer que troque a fralda – disse Mac tampando o nariz.

- Oh... É, acho que sim. Me ajuda? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Ahn... Ok – respondeu por fim.

Depois de trocar a fralda o bebê eles colocaram Erick no berço e observaram as crianças por mais alguns segundos até se sentirem cansando e resolverem ir dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Depois de uma noite diferente o casal acordou e foram tomar café da manhã.

- Como dormiu? – perguntou Mac a Stella.

- Bem. Agora eu sei o que querem dizer quando dizem que acordar de madrugada com choro é cansativo! – disse Stella tomando um gole de leite.

- Valeu a experiência. – respondeu Mac a amada.

- Me sinto extremamente cansada. Isso que eu dormi!

- Quer que eu faça massagens em você depois? – perguntou dando aquele sorriso maroto.

- Éééé... Sim!

Escutaram dois choros vindo do quarto.

- É paizão, vem ajudar. Tudo em dose dupla. – disse Stella se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto dos bebês.

- Já estou indo – disse se espreguiçando.

XXX

- Vou dar um banho neles – disse Stella pegando um macacão azul infantil e um rosa.

- Acho que eles não precisam de um banho logo 10 da manhã – disse Mac. – Você tem TOC, os bebês não.

- Mac relaxa.

- Já deu banho em algum bebê? – perguntou tirando Jason do berço.

- Não – respondeu pegando Jason do colo de Mac colocando o bebê sobre o trocador.

Ela começou a despir o bebê. O garotinho abriu os olhos e ficou encarando a mãe.

- Nossa, que olhos bonitos você tem Erick – disse Stella ao bebê – Mac, venha ver os olhos do Erick – chamou.

Mac que observava Allison foi ver o outro filho.

- Cor de chocolate – disse olhando os olhinhos do pequeno bebê.

- São seus olhos Mac.

Ela pegou o filho e o levou para o banheiro. Lá colocou-o na banheira e deu banho no bebê.

- Stella, Alli começou a chorar e não é a fralda dessa vez – disse Mac a Stella.

- Espera um pouquinho. Fome não é. – respondeu.

XXX

A tarde eles foram ao lab visitar os amigos.

- Hey – cumprimentou Lindsay ao casal.

- Oi – disse Stella a amiga.

- Oi Mac, posso pegar um pouquinho? – perguntou Lindsay apontando para o bebê que estava no colo de Mac.

- Claro, mas vamos à sala de descanso primeiro. – respondeu. – Muitos casos?

- Não. Só um assalto. Danny, eu, Sheldon e Don estamos só conversando. É que já encerramos o caso – explicou-se rapidamente.

- Hum...

Eles entraram na sala e o pessoal que estava lá olhou para a família.

- Agora posso? – perguntou Lindsay ao Mac.

- Claro – respondeu entregando Jason a ela.

- Como ele chama? – perguntou balançando o bebê que a olhava com curiosidade.

- Erick. – respondeu Stella trocando de braço que Allison dormia.

- Quem são os padrinhos? – perguntou Danny.

- Não pensamos ainda – respondeu Stella se sentando em uma cadeira vaga.

- Posso pegar? – perguntou Don apontando para o outro bebê.

- Pode – respondeu entregando Allison para Don.

- Qual é o nome dessa garotinha?

- Allison.

- Stell como se sente sendo mãe? – perguntou Lindsay.

- Me sinto... Feliz. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Stell será que posso conversar com você por uns segundos? – perguntou Lindsay sorrindo.

- Claro.

Stella pegou Allison e saiu junto com Lindsay. Elas foram até a sala de Mac conversar.

- Stell eu... Sei que ando sendo a conselheira por aqui, mas é que estou precisando de ajuda. – começou Lindsay.

- É sobre você e o Danny?

- É... Eu o amo. E está cada vez mais difícil contar a ele.

- Linds, você me deu um conselho e vou dar ele a você: vai atrás ele. Corre enquanto há tempo.

- Mas é que ele não está mais conversando comigo. E será que ele não me acha uma pessoa legal? Eu fiz algo para ele? Ele tem me ignorado constantemente.

- Hey, enfrente os seus medos e descubra o que ele acha sobre você.

- Você não é a melhor pessoa para conselhos, não é?

- É.

- Stell, mas se ele me achar uma idiota?

- Hey, ele nunca vai te achar idiota.

- Posso segurar Allison um pouquinho?

- Claro, vamos trocar.

Stella pegou Erick e entregou Allison para Lindsay.

- Stell eles são lindinhos – comentou Lindsay.

- Obrigada.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Dois dias depois Stella estava tentando acalmar as duas crianças que não paravam de chorar quando a capainha tocou.

- Já estou indo. – gritou Stella procurando a chave da porta.

Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com Lindsay chorando.

- Ele está namorando! – disse Lindsay a amiga.

- Entre querida. Me desculpe pelo choro.

- Stell fui conversar com ele e quando comecei a falar uma garota chegou e o beijou. Aí eu saí de lá e vim pra cá! – continuou como se não tivesse escutado o que Stella tivesse falado.

- Não chora não. Senão eu choro junto – disse Stella a amiga na maior sinceridade.

Lindsay riu e parou de chorar.

- Choro em dose dupla? – perguntou Lindsay a Stella.

- Não há o que faça os bebês pararem.

- Pensou em colocar uma chupeta na boca deles?

- Oh... Não – respondeu se levantando.

Stella pegou um dos bebês que estava no quadrado de brincar e colocou uma chupeta. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro bebê.

- Eles ficaram em silêncio! – comemorou aliviada.

- Stella, o que eu faço?

- Ele ouviu sobre você estar apaixonada por ele?

- Não. Eu ia contar, mas aí aquela mulher chegou... – lamentou.

- Lind acho que você deveria contar a ele mesmo assim e perguntar a ele se ele ama a namorada de verdade. – respondeu Stella olhando para a amiga.

- É... Vou fazer isso.

- Quer bolo?

- De que?

- Cenoura com cobertura de chocolate.

- Pode ser.

XXX

Com Danny e Lindsay...

Lindsay bateu na porta duas vezes. Ela esperou alguém atender a porta. Depois de dois minutos Danny veio.

- Oi – cumprimentou Danny a Lindsay.

- Oi – respondeu sorrindo.

- Entra. Demorei um pouquinho porque tinha acabado de sair do banho. – explicou fechando a porta depois que ela entrou.

- Oh, desculpe, cheguei em má hora? – perguntou analisando o apartamento de Danny.

- Você? Claro que não. Senta aí. – pediu apontando para o sofá.

- Claro, claro. – respondeu se sentando.

Danny fez sinal para ela falar.

- Quem era aquela garota que te beijou hoje? – perguntou fingindo estar desinteressada.

- Bom, ela era minha namorada.

- Era? – perguntou observando a prateleira de livros que tinha na sala.

- É, terminamos hoje – explicou encarando Lindsay.

- Hum... Gostava dela? – perguntou se levantando e indo em direção à prateleira.

- Não – respondeu indo atrás de Lindsay.

- Licença – pediu pegando um livro – Então por que ficou com ela?

- Não sei. Lindsay, o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou por fim.

- Estou atrapalhando em algo? – perguntou se virando e olhando para Danny.

- Nã-na-o-o, não quis dizer isso. – gaguejou.

- Só quis conversar – mentiu. – Mas acho que já vou indo – acrescentou depositando o livro no lugar e indo pegar a bolsa que tinha deixado em cima do sofá.

- Não vai não – pediu segurando de leve o braço dela.

Lindsay deixou a bolsa do sofá e ficou observando-o por um segundo.

- Estava chorando? – perguntou Danny a Lindsay.

- Não – mentiu de novo.

- Certeza? Seu rosto está meio inchado.

- Chorei – admitiu. – Chorei porque amo uma pessoa e ela não me ama desse jeito – acrescentou.

- Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Danny se aproximando de Lindsay.

Os rostos deles estavam quase colados. Milímetros de distância.

- Você – respondeu Lindsay fechando os olhos.

- Sabe por que terminei com aquela garota? – era uma pergunta retórica - Porque eu não a amava. Estava me enganando. Eu amo uma mulher, e não sabia se ela me amava, mas agora eu sei. Ela me ama. – sussurrou Danny.

Lindsay abriu o olho esquerdo e viu que era "seguro" abrir os olhos.

- Você me ama? – perguntou Lindsay.

- Sim.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Só pararam quando o oxigênio foi preciso.

- Promete uma coisa para mim? – perguntou Danny que agora abraçava Lindsay.

- Prometo.

- Nunca mais chore por mim?

- Nunca. – respondeu sorrindo.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e ficaram abraçados por um tempo até Lindsay dizer:

- Sabe, devemos isso tudo a um cupido.

- Hum, e quem é o nosso cupido?

- Stella.

- É devemos a ela.


End file.
